


A Flair for the Dramatic

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feli wanted to see how Andy would react if his mother’s crush on ‘Deliciano’ was reciprocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flair for the Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling requests from laeta and anonymous.  Oh man do I hate myself for writing this.

When Feliciano first hears someone call him ‘Deliciano’, he assumes it’s a jab started by Tommy, maybe even Juan Carlos. It becomes a running joke during Davis Cup, one that he is more than happy to roll his eyes over. Even Rafa got in on the joke via text message. When Feliciano finds out the true origin, that they’d just discovered on Judy Murray’s blog that she is “stalking” him, it is worth a good chuckle.   
   
It gets a little weird the next time he sees Andy, in the players’ lounge with someone from his crew. Feliciano suspects from the look thrown his way that Andy is aware of the blog but doesn’t think he knows. He plays it cool for now but he wants to take advantage of this information in the same way the others have teased him about it.  
   
The opportunity to tease Andy about it drops in his lap later that week thanks to scheduling. Feliciano is chatting with Fernando about the crowd at their just-completed doubles match when he spots Andy, muttering about the stupid tabloids following him around. He’s taking off his jacket, then collapses onto the nearby couch and throws his jacket over his head as a blanket to block everyone out.  
   
Fernando sees that Feliciano’s attention is no longer on him and turns around. He gestures to the mound and mouths, “Who’s under there?”  
   
Feliciano whispers, “Play along,” then says a bit louder, “There is something about the older women. They’re drawn to our matches.”  
   
Fernando takes a few seconds, then glances back and must realize now Andy is under there. “You do tend to get drawn to that type yourself. Maria certainly…”  
   
“Yeah but Spanish women are too dramatic. I’m sick of them. So serious about everything.”  
   
“Maybe you should get one of those women who stalk us.”  
   
“Hmm. Maybe I should consider that. But it has to be someone who actually cares about tennis. Not just one who is only interested in pretty faces.”  
   
“If you can convince someone _your_ backhand is pretty, do not let her go.” Fernando laughs, then remembers to get back to the point. “Why do I have a feeling you have a particular lady in mind?”  
   
So far the lump hasn’t made a move and Feliciano hopes Andy hasn’t already fallen asleep. Time to change that. “I was thinking about the comments you guys were throwing around at Davis Cup. The whole ‘Deliciano’ thing.”

“Yeah? What about that?” Feliciano nods, wanting Fernando to say it. To his credit, Fernando does a nice acting job of pausing five seconds then screeching out, “Her? Don’t you dare!”  
   
“Why not?”  
   
“I don’t know if you want the drama that comes with her.”  
   
“I’ve spoken to her a few times and she is an intelligent woman who wouldn’t be swayed by the paparazzi’s thoughts on the matter.”  
   
“Feliciano.” Fernando has this exasperated look, wishing he’d stayed far away from his particular scheme. “You say you don’t want drama? Think about what else comes along with that admittedly lovely package. She has two grown sons, both who would likely bury you under the ground if you pulled the same crap you always do. Have you ever seen Andy when he’s angry at someone other than himself? It is scary.”  
   
Feliciano looks up, seeing the couch empty except for the jacket, then to Andy standing behind Fernando, glaring coldly at Feliciano with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He can truthfully say, “Yes I have.”  
   
“Are you sure you want to open that door?”  
   
Andy speaks in a lower-than-usual voice and his words are measured when he says, “Can I speak to you in the hallway… alone?”  
   
Fernando shakes his head, muttering, “Can’t believe you wanted this.”  
   
Feliciano makes sure not show a reaction, even though he suspects he’s about to get punched in the face, then says, “Sure,” as he stands up. He gives a glance over his shoulder at Andy before leading the way to the hallway.  
   
He makes sure to keep walking, needing to find a spot where nobody can spread gossip about this. Andy is close behind and Feliciano can sense from his breathing that he is soon a dead man if he doesn’t start explaining. Finally, Feliciano spots a supply room cracked open with the lights off and heads in there.  
   
The room is smaller than Feliciano figured, especially once Andy is in there as well and the door is shut. It may be an advantage since he doesn’t have enough room to get a damaging enough swing at his jaw.  
   
Feliciano starts, “You see…”  
   
“Leave her out of this,” Andy growls out, then takes a step closer, forcing Feliciano to back up but his back hits the door. “What do you really want?”  
   
“I do not…”  
   
“I can take a joke when it comes to my mum and her musings on the internet but you seem to think she’s completely serious. I’m stopping you right now before this turns into a media circus.”  
   
“I admit I’m flattered by the attention but that you believe I’d really do that… I admit I wanted to provoke you. The ladies you’ve heard about are just stories for the press. Please don’t hit me.”  
   
“What?” Andy raises an eyebrow, then he starts laughing uncontrollably, resting his hand on Feliciano’s shoulder to keep on his feet. Feliciano now wonders if he’d trapped himself in this room with a crazy man with his trigger finger on a gun.  
   
“Andy?” He had been sweating when he thought Andy was going to kill him but now they’re too close to each other. Andy comes closer to Feliciano, burying his head in his shoulder and clutching his arms and still laughing. Feliciano has no idea what’s happened and the close proximity is making him anxious as well as inexplicably turned on, which really goes counter to what started this.  
   
When Andy calms down, he’s staring down and Feliciano isn’t sure what Andy can see with the limited light but he’s hoping not what he thinks. Finally, Andy asks, “Why did you want to provoke me?”  
   
“Why?” Andy nods, his breathing evening out, then raises his head.   Their eyes meet and Feliciano doesn’t know why but it’s a perfect moment, as if this had been his intention all along. “I wanted to see you like this.”  
   
“Like this? A crazed mad man? Do you realize she only posts that stuff about you because she’s teasing me?” 

“Really?”  
  
Andy chuckles, then shakes his head. “Not unless she can sense how much I’ve wanted you all these years… actually I wouldn’t put it past her. But…” Andy moves close enough that now Feliciano is certain that Andy feels the full effect of this game.  “You really have to pay for putting that thought in my head.  It’s going to require a lot of deprogramming.”  
   
Feliciano startles Andy by pulling him in as close as possible, his hand snaking under Andy’s t-shirt to settle on skin that’s as sweaty as his is. “You may be right about that. I enjoy playing games, making you angry, wanting you to see you like this… now that I know you never planned to hit me.” As an answer to that, Andy crushes his mouth against Feliciano’s, using his slight size advantage and element of surprise to take control as his fingers try to make quick work of the buttons on Feliciano’s shirt.  
   
Feliciano breaks apart long enough to get the t-shirt over Andy’s head, but otherwise would be more than happy to let Andy rid them both of the rest of their clothes. He has to admit he never thought he wanted Andy but now he’s wondering how he never thought about firing him up sooner.  
   
Still, the drama queen part of Feliciano cannot resist asking in between kisses, “So what you’re saying is that she’d be jealous?”  
   
Andy breaks away to give him a deadly stare, then rests his cheek against Feliciano’s to hiss in his ear, “If you mention my mum when we’re like this again, I really will hit you, then throw you into the hallway with your shirt ripped open, your jeans unbuttoned yet you're straining against the zipper for release, and force you to explain to the reporters that will walk down this hallway any minute what the hell you were doing, as I laugh at you from here.”   
   
  
 


End file.
